Impossible Things
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: In Impossible Astronaut the Doctor sends out more letters then just to the Ponds and River. And all come including the one thought to be impossible…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

In Impossible Astronaut the Doctor sends out more letters then just to the Ponds and River. And all come including the one thought to be impossible…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The Doctor had the letters in front of him. It was hard to think who he really wanted with him at the very end. Ever though he was faking his death. He needed comfort and friendship. As he laid out the numbers 1 – 7 and he thought of the person he trusted more than anyone including himself.

He decides to write a impossible letter he knew she would probably never get it but she was the person he trusted most in the Universe. He wrote a message to her and then wrote a gold 0. He then walked to the doors of the TARDIS and hesitantly throw the letter out into the vortex. He sighed he didn't know if it would get to her but he hoped…

* * *

 _Torchwood Cardiff_

* * *

Jack was having a drink when the mail was bought in and a blue envelope caught his eye. It was TARDIS blue with a silver 5 on it. Jack quickly picks it up and pulls out it was a date, time and a map reference. He knew immediately who it was from. He quickly picks up all his gear.

"Jack what are you doing?" Gwen asks

"An old friend needs me. I will be back", Jack says throwing on his coat

"Be careful", Gwen says

"I am always careful", Jack says putting on his vortex manipulator

"I mean it Jack I can't lose you too", Gwen says

"I will do my best", Jack says solemnly

"Good. Now go", Gwen says

Jack hits the button on his vortex manipulator and disappears from Torchwood...

* * *

 _Jones-Smith_

* * *

Martha and Mickey Jones-Smith were taking a break from all the alien hunting and having a vacation in America. They were in their hotel room when an envelope was delivered with a room server clerk.

"It is TARDIS blue", Martha comments

"Why does it have the number 7 on it?" Mickey asks

"I don't know. But this envelope is TARDIS blue", Martha says

"You don't think do you?" Mickey asks

"One way to find out", Martha says and opens the envelope, "It is from the Doctor"

Mickey sees a date, time and map reference.

"I wonder what he wants", Mickey asks

"We are going we haven't seen him in 4 years", Martha says

"Ok lets pull up map reference were we are going", Mickey starts pulling out his computer

* * *

 _Sarah Jane's house_

* * *

Sarah Jane was looking through the mail and saw an envelope that was address to her with a number 6 on it. Sarah Jane knew it had to be the Doctor. Pulling open the envelope she sees what she expects from the Doctor.

"Mr Smith I need you!" Sarah Jane calls as she goes to find the map reference

* * *

 _Ponds House_

* * *

"It is like he is being ridiculous trying to attract attention", Amy explains to Rory sitting next to him on the couch, "Are you watching this again?"

Amy hears the doorbell ring and gets up. Amy opens the door revealing the mailman

"So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there trying to wave at us through history books?" Rory asks

Amy grabs the mail, "Hey it is the sort of thing he would do. Thanks"

Amy walks back into the living room looking through the mail and a blue envelope catches her attention TARDIS blue of course.

"Yeah but why?" Rory asks

"Well he'd said he would be in touch", Amy says holding the envelope

"Two months", Rory says

"Two months is nothing. He's up to something. I know he is. I know him", Amy says opening the envelope and takes out what is inside

"What is it Amy?" Rory asks

"A date, a time and a map reference. I think it is an invitation", Amy says

"Who from?" Rory asks

"It's not signed. Look TARDIS blue", Amy says

* * *

 _Stormcage_

* * *

River looks at her bed and finds a TARDIS blue envelope on it. She opens the envelope and looks at it. She grins it was definably from the Doctor.

A guard quickly goes to the phone, "You'd better get down here sir. She's doing it again. Doctor Song sir. She packing. She says she going to a planet called America"

* * *

 _Parallel World_

* * *

Rose was sad she had been living in this parallel world for 100 years and she hadn't aged a day. John theorised that because she had become Bad Wolf he didn't get it all out of her and now she was immortal. She couldn't die just like Jack. She lost the human Doctor who went by John Smith three decades ago and her Mum and Dad four decades ago and Tony two decades ago.

She still ran Torchwood with her Great Nephew.

"Ma'am this come for you", her friend says giving her a blue envelope a TARDIS blue. Rose's heart races

She quickly opens it.

 _My dearest Rose, Defender of the Universes,_

 _It is me the Doctor but not the one you knew. I have regenerated since we last met. I hope this gets to you or I would be talking to myself._

 _It has been a long time since I saw you last and I miss you every day. I have been running faster that I have been in my life. And I feel the need to write this letter._

 _I want to see you in person I included the instructs you need to fix the dimension cannon but it is a only one way trip. I don't want to take you away from your family Rose so if you don't come I will understand._

 _If you do I give you coordinate's to find me. I need you Rose more than you would ever know. So I hope you come otherwise I wish you well and goodbye._

 _You were fantastic Rose Tyler never forget that._

 _The Doctor_

Rose was excited she would see her Doctor again and she would keep her promise of forever. She rushes to arrange her things because the next stop was her home universe and she was going to say by the Doctor's side.

She went to the graves of her parents, brother, and husband and tells them goodbye. She hugging her Great Nieces and Nephew's goodbye before she disappears never to return to Pete's world…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Rory, Amy, River and the Doctor go to the diner after meeting up. The Doctor was still waiting on some people.

"Doctor!" a voice says

The Doctor looks up and sees Jack Harkness

"Jack good to see you!" the Doctor says

"Well that is a change of pace", Jack says, "Hello ladies"

"Stop it Jack", the Doctor says

"That's the Doctor I know!" Jack says laughing

"Who are you?" Amy asks

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service ladies and who do we have here?" Jack asks

"I will explain in a minute. Oh look Sarah Jane!" the Doctor says excited as a woman enters the diner, "Sarah Jane!"

"Doctor? You regenerated again?" Sarah Jane asks hugging him tightly

"Yes I did what do you think?" the Doctor asks

"Looks just like your dress sense from your other regeneration", Sarah Jane says, "Hello Jack"

"Sarah Jane", Jack says hugging her

"Oh look Mickey and Martha are here!" Sarah Jane says looking at the two who had just gotten out of a car outside

They see them and rush inside.

"Mickey! Martha Jones!" the Doctor says hugging them

"Doctor?" Martha asks

"You changed your face again", Mickey says getting it

"Yep. What do you think?" the Doctor asks

"Where did you get those clothes?" Martha asks

"They are cool", the Doctor says causing laughter, "Amy and Rory Pond and River Song these are Mickey Smith, Martha Jones-Smith his husband, Sarah Jane Smith and Jack Harkness. Some old friends of mine"

"It is Williams", Rory says

They all sit at the table but they weren't paying attention to the door opening as the Doctor and River were syncing there diaries. The Doctor was distracted as he was waiting on one last person.

"Doctor?" a voice asks

The Doctor sits bolt upright and turns around. There was Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth.

"Rose Tyler", the Doctor says getting up and hugging her tightly and swinging her around

Rose laughs.

"Doctor? You changed you face?" Rose asks

"Yes what do you think?" the Doctor asks straightening his tie

"Looking good. Where did you get those clothes?" Rose asks

"At a hospital", the Doctor says

"The bow tie?" Rose asks

"Bow Ties are cool", the Doctor says

Rose laughs, "Of course they are"

"How on earth did you get here?" the Doctor asks

"Skill", Rose says grinning not wanting to tell him yet about her situation

"Everyone this is Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. Rose you know everyone but Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams and Doctor River Song", Doctor says

They all hug her and welcome her back.

"Now tonight I am going to need you all with me", the Doctor says

"We're here. What's up?" Amy asks

"A Picnic and then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new", the Doctor says

"Where?" Amy asks

"Space. 1969", the Doctor says

They head out to a lake and the Doctor sets a picnic basket down for all of them.

"Salud!" the Doctor says rising his wine glass

"Salud!" everyone says

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asks

"And what is so important about that. That you call us all together?" Mickey asks

"We haven't been together since the Darleks", Jack says and shudders looking at Rose

"So why now?" Martha asks

"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy asks the Doctor

"I am 1103. I must have drunk it sometime", the Doctor says then spitting it out, "Oh, why, its horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums"

"1103? You were 908 the last time we saw you", Amy says

"Lucky you it has been a lot longer for us", Jack says

"Especially me", Rose mutters causing the Doctor to look at her in worry

"And you have put on a couple of pounds I wasn't going to mention it", the Doctor says to Amy

Martha hits him, "Still rude"

"And not ginger", Rose says causing them to laugh

"Who's that?" Amy asks looking at the rocks

Rose could see someone too. It looked like an alien. But what where they doing here. She would keep silent for now but she would figure this out.

"Who's who?" Rory asks Amy

"Sorry what?" Amy asks

The Doctor and Rose look at her with worry.

"What did you see? You said you saw something", Rory says

"No I didn't", Amy says causing more worry in the group

"Ah! The moon. Look at it. Of course you're lot did a lot more then look", the Doctor says, "Big silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right"

"The Moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?" Rory asks

Rose thought it was not that simple and not why they were gathered. And she looks at the others Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey and Jack and they all didn't think that this get together was for that either.

"No a lot more happens in 69 then anyone remembers", the Doctor says, "Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you"

"And you never will", Sarah Jane says smiling

That is when a car pulls up and the Doctor gets up and waves.

"Who's he?" Amy asks

Rose had a bad feeling.

"Oh, my god", River says looking at the lake

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now do not interfere. Clear?" the Doctor asks

"Fine", Sarah Jane says with unease

"Alright", Martha says with unease

"Ok", Mickey says with unease

"Alright. But I don't like this", Jack says with unease

"Rose?" the Doctor asks

"Fine but if you do something stupid I will show you my mothers slap is not the one you should fear", Rose says, "Clear?"

The Doctor winces.

"Crystal", the Doctor says

"That's an astronaut", Rory says, "That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake"

They all see the Doctor talking to it and nods his head.

"What's he doing?" Amy asks

"Anyone else who has a bad feeling about this?" Mickey asks

They all nod. The see the astronaut reach out it's arm and shoots the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Amy screams  
"Amy stay back!" River says

Jack and Mickey where shocked as the rest of the past companions.

"The Doctor said stay back!" River yells

The gun fires again

"We have to stay back!" River says

"No! No!" Amy yells, "Doctor!"

They all see the glow of regeneration but the astronaut shoots him again. And Jack and Mickey set off running with their guns drawn not staying back any longer.

"No! Doctor!" River yells and starts running

"Doctor, Please!" Amy yells

"Doctor!" Rose yells and begins running with Martha as fast as they can with Sarah Jane

River runs the scanner over the Doctor and Martha checks for a pulse.

"Come on, Come on", Martha says trying hard to get a pulse

"River. River!" Amy cries

River shakes her head.

"No. No", Amy and Rose say as Martha too shakes her head with tears falling

Sarah Jane begins to cry too. Jack, Mickey and River begin shooting the Astronaut till the astronaut was gone.

"Of course not", River says

"River he can't be dead. This isn't possible", Amy says

Jack wraps his arm around Rose giving her someone to cry on and he uses his other arm to wrap it around Sarah Jane.

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it too the next one", River explains

"But maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something" Amy states

"I believe I can save you some time", the man who had gotten out of his truck says, "That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this", the man says holding out the tin

"Gasoline?" Rory asks

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle", River says

"Even a dead one", Jack confirms

"There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell", Rose cries

"We can't leave him here or anywhere", River says

"Wake up! Go, on, wake up! You stupid, bloody idiot", Amy says begging him

"He won't he would have by now even regenerated", Rose says feeling numb she was immortal and didn't have the Doctor to be with

She could try staying with Jack but how could she when he heart was torn apart?

"What do we do, Rory?" Amy asks

"We're his friends", River says, "We do the things the Doctor's friends always do"

"We do as we are told", Jack says his face going hard

"There's a boat", Mickey says seeing the boat at the side of the lake

"If we are going to do this…", Rory says

"…let's do this properly", Martha says crying

They watch as Mickey, Jack and Rory push the boat out into the lake while the fire started. They all watch it burn. Tears where shred from everyone. Even by Jack and Mickey.

"Who are you?" River asks the man, "Why did you come?

They all turn their eyes to him.

"The same reason as you", the man says pulling out the blue envelope.

River pulls out hers and they match but the number was different.

"Doctor Song, Amy, Rory, Rose, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha, Jack. I'm Carton Everett Delaware the Third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me", Carton says cryptically and with a smile he heads back to his truck.

"Four", River says

"Sorry what?" Rory asks

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes. What were yours?" River asks the past companions

"Five", Jack says

"Seven", Mickey and Martha say

"Six", Sarah Jane says

"Rose?" River asks

"Zero", Rose says

"You got Three, I was 2 and Mr Delaware was 4", River says

"So?" Rory asks

"So where's 1?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
